


The Story of Us

by thedragontalks



Category: Legend of Spyro
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Shame, Suggestive Themes, they may be hundreds of years old but the tea smells of high school drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragontalks/pseuds/thedragontalks
Summary: Relationships are all over the place. Cyril is uncomfortable with his and Volteer's relationship, while Volteer has second thoughts about Cyril. Will it end well, or are they going to have to call it quits?[previously/indefinitely on hiatus as far as new chapters, but I am re-editing up to ch11!][will be changing rating/warning/tags as the chapters are uploaded]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> howdy yall! this work was from my beginner days as a fanfic writer, which I decided to revisit and rework! if you really want to read the OG, its here (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8962185/1/The-Story-of-Us), and that profile's no longer active!! Enjoy roasting my younger work!!!! Because I've already incinerated it in my head!!!!
> 
> I really just had to do this, bc i love this pair so much and its RARE.
> 
> I'll be trying to upload a re-edit every other week, but you know how it goes when you tell yourself that...
> 
> Enjoy!

We were in a relationship.  
  
Simple and to the point. Sort of.  
  
But he always seemed to act differently around others. Two personalities that intertwined the icy soul of Cyril. In our room, he couldn't love me anymore the way he treated me, the way he spoiled every inch of me, inside and out. Once we were no longer the only two, then it was a different story.  
  
He never got too close to me.  
  
Any flirting was subtle. _If_ he flirted.  
  
It was like Cyril and I weren't a couple at all.

 

* * *

  
  
An old satchel was strung around my neck as I walked at a comfortable pace. I had just finished shopping for the necessities, checking the list I brought one last time. Everyone was buzzing around the market area, enjoying the glow of late afternoon. I saw some dragons shopping for fruits, a group of what seemed to be friends laughing. The area bolstered, buzzed with a happy energy that tempted to thwart my less-than-optimal mood. A sheen, ice dragon caught my eye, looking a lot like Cyril, but it wasn't him the longer I watched.  
  
I looked at the floor instead, wallowing in loneliness. _I wish Cyril were here_ . Sure, he wouldn't have intertwined tails with me, or other romantic gestures I daydreamt about, but his presence would have been a friendly one nonetheless.  
  
Shaking my head, I continued walking, finding it worthless to be pining on a trip out for groceries. All it did was darken my mood, which helped nobody. As I exited town, my claws felt the dirt pathway leading to the temple crunching under my weight. Dewy grass and lovely varieties of trees surrounded me. I thought how the fresh air helped soothe my worries and intrusive thoughts.  
  
Perhaps I was thinking too much.

  
As I walked in, I saw Cyril lying on the floor. I must have taken a bit longer than expected?  
  
I set down the groceries before gently prodding him into the conscious world. "Hey..." I whispered. The ice dragon shook his head of exhaustion, then looked at me with a smile, his underbite particularly groggy and handsome. I could’ve painted masterpieces of each smile I kept in my memory.  
  
"Hello." Cyril licked at my jaw, knowing just the effect it would have on me as I shifted in embarrassment, my face flushing. "How's my sweetheart?"  
  
He was spoiling me rotten with words like that, really.  
  
"Oh, well..." I said as he continued with his kisses. "Back from the market. Should have joined me with the wonderful weather we’re having. They had some glorious produce today.” I cut myself short, trying but failing to avoid rambling in my signature way. “What about you, love?" My face was burning now. Was it on fire?

  
"Waited for you..." He said with a soft voice. "...You take forever, you know that?" I was about to disagree, but he pulled away quickly, taking his affection away selfishly, and hiding it from me and the rest of the world. I almost asked why, but then heard voices not too far away. I saw the guilty look on his face. As the talking became louder, he put his head down in shame.  
  
I don't think I'll ever understand what's going on in that stubborn head of his.  
  
"...And I told him not to, but what did he- Oh! Good afternoon, Volteer!" Terrador boomed, walking in with Ignitus. "And a good afternoon to you as well, Cyril." He only held up a paw, then let it fall back down. Terrador looked at me inquisitively. "What's his problem?" He whispered, but I only shrugged my shoulders. Ignitus saw the satchel next to me, his face beaming.  
  
"Oh, good! You got the groceries. Thank you, Volteer!" The large red dragon loomed over, taking the bag in his mouth. "Ihm goin tha ake a greath meaal thonithe!" He said excitedly, said bag making it a bit more difficult to comprehend.  
  
"Stop talking with your mouth full." Terrador scolded him as they retreated into, most likely, the kitchen. My stomach grumbled at the idea. I was getting rather hungry, and from the list Ignitus had given to me, it sounded like an excellent meal. That, and it beat dealing with Cyril at the moment. He didn't say anything, and I walked away silently. What I was going to do with him, I hadn't a clue. The smell of the food was the only thing on my mind, and I preferred to keep it that way for now.

 

* * *

  
  
We all ate in silence, except for a few loud whispers from Sparx. "Aaawkward." Spyro whipped him with his tail.  
  
"Sparx, hush." He said fiercely. "So...Ignitus," The young drake cleared his throat. "How's the city coming?"  
  
"Oh, ith go-" Terrador glared at him, and the fire dragon swallowed his food, threat successfully received. "Excuse my manners. It's almost completely repaired thanks to the moles." He smiled widely at the purple dragon, who returned the smile.  
  
"That's great! I should check it out myself sometime with Cynder." Sparx coughed harshly. " _And_ Sparx, heh..."  
  
"That's better." The dragonfly huffed. The idea of spending time together sounded like a great idea. All they did together was train (but for good reason as of late). Doing something for the fun of it would be a nice, different change in pace.  
  
"We should all go together sometime. That would be fun." Terrador added before munching on another piece of his chicken. Ignitus' smile seemed to brighten at the suggestion.  
  
"That sounds fabulous!" Ignitus bellowed enthusiastically. Almost too much energy for the old dragon. He usually wasn't like this. Maybe it was just a good day. Who knows. I cursed myself for letting myself think one too many times for something as simple as dinner, which was fabulous.  
  
"I think I'll stay here. By myself." Cyril added quickly. Everyone stared at the reserved ice dragon, including myself. Cyril avoided eye contact. "What? I’d rather tour the improvements once they’ve been _completed_ ." He mumbled, but I didn’t think anyone bought it for a second.  
  
"But you haven't been out in a-" I started, but I really shouldn't have.  
  
"I said I'll stay here." Cyril snapped through gritted teeth. I knew he wasn't comfortable with "us" being out, but really? I was starting to get sick of this. I got up and fled at a reasonable pace, keeping tears in. Everyone was quiet as I made my retreat.  
  
"...Is he gonna finish that?"  
  
"Sparx..."

 

* * *

  
  
I was so unbelievably sick of hiding our relationship, and the way Cyril decided to hide it. Perhaps I chose wrong? It had been a while since a prior relationship, but I knew a boyfriend shouldn't treat me like that.  
  
Boyfriend.  
  
I wasn’t sure when I’d come to that conclusion. I didn’t even know if Cyril thought of us as such. It felt weird. But it wasn’t a bad thing.  
  
The moon was on its way to rising into the night sky. It was a tame summer night, fresh wind dancing around the valley as I sat on the balcony that dove head first into the moonlight. It reminded me of the first night Cyril had approached me romantically. 

_Summer was approaching, lightning bugs dancing below the balcony. Volteer couldn’t sleep with the simmering temperatures, the previous season not nearly as warm as it was becoming. Cyril eventually found his way to Volteer, and it felt...fragile, their encounter. It was possibly the most timid he’d ever seen the ice dragon. He opened with “How long have we known each other?”, and one thing led to another before they began to enjoy each other’s company a bit more intimately._

My chest swelled, exhaling as I returned outside of my memories. Ancestors, it frustrated me to no end. Yes, relationships were...work. But this was hardly necessary. I just couldn’t fathom his reasoning, and I audibly growled in frustration.

Whatever. I suppose it's worth the moments he really treats me like I'm his boyfriend. My head turned to the dining hall, checking for the glow of flame. The lights were still on, but going back in there was the last thing I wanted to do. I turned back to the stars in exhaustion, and eventually I fell asleep on the balcony under the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! I will try to keep up this every-other-week thing
> 
> Kinda posted this in a rush, so there may be a mistake or two...
> 
> Enjoy!

My eyes opened, though it didn't look like it. The room was complete darkness, and I could have sworn I fell asleep on the balcony. Must have moved to my bedroom at some point. I tried moving, or stretching, anything to bring myself physically back into the conscious world, but my body refused. I felt a rising panic before faint steps on the other side of the room echoed, and I shut my eyes. At least...it felt like I had.   
  
The door creaked open slowly, the torch's lights spilling into my room. Silence lingered for a while as I forced myself to breathe as one does in slumber, but my chest felt far too small in that moment. There was no noise that made me believe something had entered, but I didn't want to blow my cover in case there was; the moment didn’t feel real, and I wasn’t sure if a nightmarish atrocity would appear if I let sight guide me rather than sound. Claws clacked on the floor, becoming louder with every step, a gentle crescendo. I tensed. They stopped mere inches from my face.  _ Breathe _ . In, out, in, out.   
  
A clumsy thump onto the floor followed. My eye opened enough to see it was Cyril, slouched with his head on his paws. Out of everyone, of course it had to be him. I was glad I was “asleep”.   
  
"Volteer..." He started after moments of crackling torches in the hall, and I waited for more. My lungs refused to breathe, as though each word gave me more air. My lungs felt empty. But they weren't. He took his time before continuing, forcing me to focus on breathing without giving away the fact I was awake, or whatever this was. "...Ancestors, what's wrong with me. I'm the worst partner ever."  _ Yes, this isn’t new information.  _ I felt a twinge of guilt, though. He sounded sincere. "I wish I could tell everyone. It’s...exhausting, keeping a facade. I don’t want to hide...us anymore.   
  
"But...I'm too scared." He looked at me, and I tightened my jaws in fear. Did I give myself away? "Dammit." He rammed his snout over and over into the floor, possibly trying to bang the guilt out of his head. I guess he didn't see me, and I relaxed a bit. The best in me wanted to forgive and understand him, tell him everything would work out; but something else deep down held me back. Was it that I wanted to hear him apologize? Was it that I was trying to get him to beg for forgiveness or something?   
  
The worst in me wanted to let him suffer and drabble on. Maybe I just wanted him to feel the pain he caused. Who knows.   
  
"I wish you were awake so...so I could tell you I didn't mean to snap at you like that." His head lowered to my forehead, and I felt a kiss. Cool and refreshing, benevolent and warm at the same time. He didn't move. Cyril merely rested on my forehead, the pressure soothing my edge. I feltl my eyes slowly falling, but I wanted to deny slumber from taking me. I wanted this moment to last. I adored this side of Cyril, the warmth and kindness that I fell in love with.   
  
Ever so gently, my vision blurred, eyelids heavy.

  
  
**Xxx**

****  
  
I shot up in a frenzy. Morning sunlight shone through the window, encapsulating the room in an enchanted, surreal light. Everything was still. My eyes wandered around aimlessly, taking in my surroundings. Then last night's memory came to me. It replayed with attention to every detail my conscious mind was aware of.   
  
Did that really happen?   
  
Maybe I could ask Cyril.   
  
...Or maybe I shouldn’t. Too risky. Far too risky. At the moment, Cyril was unpredictable. How he would respond was beyond my knowledge, and I growled loudly in frustration, stuffing my face into a pillow. The door creaked soon after.   
  
"Everything alright, Volteer?" Terrador's low voice bounced around my room. He had a pleasant voice. Timid, but grounding.    
  
"...Yes, no need to worry. Headache." I lied. I hoped he would pick up on my asocial aura at that moment.   
  
"Oh...if you say so. I’m here anyway, just in case."   
  
"Alright." I tried the best end-of-discussion tone I could put forth, but didn’t hear any sign of leaving.   
  
"Really, Volteer. If you need to talk...you seem off." I detected a tone in his voice I hardly ever witness. It was...different. Intimate? Caring? Well, they all cared about me. Maybe my mind was working overtime, looking for signs that weren’t even present.   
  
"Thanks, Terry." I mumbled sarcastically into my pillow. I looked up to him, adding, “I’ll be alright, friend. Promise. It isn’t you.” We watched each other as if to prove our sincerity. There was some awkward silence before his stomach rumbled. Loudly. I could’ve sworn I saw his face flush.   
  
"Err, I think I'm going to have some breakfast." He chuckled nervously, clearing his throat. The earth dragon shook his head to beckon me, as though I might bite him if he tried to drag me to eat. "Be there soon? Most important meal of the day, you know."   
  
"Yes, yes, I’ll be right behind. Just give me a moment." Terrador made the motion to leave, but quickly went to nuzzle at my shoulder in our typical gesture of comfort, which I lazily returned. He looked frizzled as he left, a little extra liveliness in his step. I sat up on my bed, dazed. I tried processing that moment. The last few minutes repeated in my head.   
  
Was he really...?   
  
No. We all did that. There wasn’t any romantic subtext.

...Or was there?   
  
Ancestors. More problems. What the hell is wrong with me.

  
  
Xxx

  
  
I sat next to Terrador. He wasn’t acting any more fidgety than usual, and  I didn't sense anything off during breakfast, so the thought was dismissed. I just focused on my plate. I didn't bother to look at Cyril, and I'm sure he was just as generous.   
  
"Where's Spyro and Cynder?" Ignitus suddenly asked. I looked up, surveying the area. My eyes went over a horribly tired looking ice dragon, settling my eyes on Cyril for a moment. I looked away before he could make eye contact. Neither of the young ones were here.   
  
"They're outside." The dragonfly mumbled in between bites. "They told me to tell you...Oh." Sparx realized he had forgotten something, a dumb expression plastered on his face, followed by an innocent (yeah, right) smile. "They had breakfast early. The two love birds already left. Said they were heading to town." Sparx's hands flailed around as he talked.   
  
"Oh." Was all Ignitus said. He seemed to be chewing the thought over, as if deciding how to approach this as tactfully as possible. "You weren't going with them?" He asked after some silence. Ignitus almost sounded disappointed, and I held in a laugh.   
  
"Hecks no. I wasn't gonna get up  _ that  _ early." Sparx said as he finished his meal. "Besides, I was gonna go with the old farts." Glares concentrated on him, Cyril's looking more menacing than the three of us combined. "Kidding, kidding." He held his hands up in surrender. "I'm gonna go catch up with them. You guys take forever to eat."   
  
A yellow glow followed him as he retreated hastily. I went back to my plate to finish, but my food was already gone. Heaving a sigh, I stood.   
  
"Well, I think I'll be going too." Everyone but Cyril got up. I looked at him for a moment, trying to decide if I wanted to try and persuade him to join us.   
  
"Have a good time." He mumbled.   
  
I was relieved he wasn't coming. It felt ugly to think so, but that was the truth. I felt a very real sense the foundation of our relationship cracking. Or rather, whatever we had left.

  
  
Xxx

  
  
"Hey guys!" I heard a familiar voice shout. It was Spyro. We almost didn't spot him; thank the ancestors his scales were purple instead of a common hue variation, or else we would have lost him.   
  
"Spyro!" Ignitus boomed with glee. It was a busy day at the market again, all sorts of dragons and creatures making their way around frivolously. There were clouds few and far between one another, leaving plenty of room for the sun to reign across the town. We made our way through the crowd, mumbling niceties and the like. I noticed the lack of the chatty dragonfly.   
  
"Where's Sparx?" I inquired, still searching for the smaller companion. Spyro's face went a little pale as the other two periscoped left and right.   
  
"I-I thought he said he was going with you. Didn't he say that, Cynder?" He looked to the black dragoness. I could see the worry in his eyes.   
  
"Yeah, I'm sure we'll find him. You worry too much, Spyro." She nuzzled him sympathetically, and it brought my thoughts back to Cyril. I fell into daydreams and memories of the random moments where he would nuzzle me just for fun, or to-   
  
I shook my head in an attempt to purge my thoughts. I was here to enjoy myself, not to think about Cyril. "Could we try and find him? Split up?" I heard someone say, but it was starting to bleed into white noise. Split. Maybe Cyril and I should-   
  
I clenched my teeth in frustration. I felt an oncoming headache throb as conversations around me fizzled away. "That sounds fine." Ignitus stated. "You two," He looked at me and Terrador. "Go together to find Sparx. I'll go by myself, and Spyro and Cynder can search with each other." Ignitus paused for a moment, and only after I felt a tense energy did I look to the elder flame dragon. "Volteer? You look a little pale." Everyone was staring with worried looks.   
  
"Oh. No, I'm alright." I smiled. "Just thinking is all." Part of that was true.   
  
Oh well.

  
  
**Xxx**

****  
  
Terrador had a shy, nervous energy to him as we scoured the market area. It was...contrasting? Especially with his typical tough, sturdy persona that helped lead the protection of the city when Malefor was busy trying to tear apart the world to birth a blank, new one.

I was starting to think he was on to something worthwhile.

It was when we bumped shoulders more than once that he got jittery, though he just played it off as an anxiousness to finding Sparx. The search was uneventful, useless, unproductive. We walked through too many busy roads; I lost count after twelve. I got slightly more agitated with each failed attempt as time went on, and it seemed Terrador wasn’t sure quite how to approach me, for he kept a safe distance.   
  
"Maybe they already found him?" He suggested quietly from behind me. I looked at him, licking at the inside of my mouth in thought. “You should take a break; the sun is a bit much today.”   
  
"I appreciate it, but I’m okay.” I told him. “...Though, I suppose a break wouldn’t hurt." I thought more about it, and the feeling of consideration bloomed inside me as I gave Terrador a gentle smile. "Maybe we could do something besides search for that chatty hooligan." I probably could have used a less hypocritical vocabulary, since I had my own fair share of being chatty. "How about we have some fun?" It was all in innocence, yet his scales went as red as Ignitus. Ancestors, he really wasn’t subtle. "Shopping and stuff, I mean." Terrador coughed nervously.   
  
"Yeah, I knew that." His voice was rather weak, and I realized I was having  _ fun _ with this. It almost felt like a young love, and I forgot for a moment about the luggage that came with a partner.   
  
"Of course." I said, and decided that I’d indulge a bit in the feeling of a free spirit, swaying my hips in a horribly suggestive manner. Now, I considered the mind a key factor in relative attractiveness, but I wouldn’t say I wasn’t handsome. I managed to entice a few back in my younger days, so why wouldn’t it work now? I looked back just in time to see Terrador’s sultry gaze, a blush just as strong as before. We continued walking, stopping every so often to look at a stall or stand, and eventually found our way back to the middle of the town. It looked to be noon, and I was starting to get hungry.   
  
My stomach growled just to prove the theory. "How about we get something to eat?" I asked the earth dragon next to me, nudging his shoulder with my snout in an honest, innocent moment.   
  
"H-Huh? Oh, yeah. That sounds good." He stuttered, but returned the gesture anyway.   
  


Today was going to be one of those days.


End file.
